


Looting and Lace

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and MacCready have some fun in an old lingerie store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looting and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'wanna bet?' I take prompts on tumblr @ xenokink

"You're making that up."

"I'm completely serious. Underwear the cost of a month of food."

"Come on, I know you're fuc-- messing with me."

Jessie grins at MacCready before turning to examine the shattered glass windows of Agent Provocateur. She's only been in once before, with a friend from college. They'd had a good laugh at the prices before heading down Newbury Street to buy comic books instead. God, that must have been 215 years ago. She banishes the thought. Too grim.

"Wanna bet? Come on, I'll show you," She says, fishing her bobby pins out of her pockets. Lingerie stores don't really have good salvage, so nobody's broken the door down.

"Who in their right mind spends that much on underwear?" MacCready asks while she gets to work on the lock. Jessie shrugs without looking up.

"I don't know, people with a religious devotion to lacy boobs?"

MacCready laughs and leans against the doorframe to watch her work. Having him on the edge of her peripheral vision makes her feel a bit safer.

The click of the door unlocking is deeply satisfying.

"After you," She says with joking politeness, holding the door for him. He snorts and leads the way in.

"Alright, show me this starvation-worthy underwear."

The store has seen better days. The metallic drawers are dull and the headless busts displaying lace thongs are covered in dust. Jessie turns on her pipboy light so she can see all the grimy corners.

At least the sizing labels are mostly intact. She finds 36C and opens a few drawers. One has a nest of mice living in it, but the others are pretty well preserved. A glance over at her boyfriend finds him looking at a string _something_ on one of the mannequins. She once saw him examine a makeshift torture device the same way. Suitably distracted for her purposes.

The armoring on her chest and arms is repurposed from early-gen synths, and doesn't make much noise when she unclips it. The buttons on her worn-in flannel shirt are equally quiet, and she could have taken her bra off in her sleep.

The bra she replaces it with is black, and the silk barely cover her nipples before giving way to delicate scalloped lace. There's a little bow between the cups, and two more where the straps connect to them.

"Hey RJ," She keeps her voice casual, like she's going to give him his half of a handful of ammo or just checking in. It's hard not to laugh, but she manages it.

Watching his eyes go wide and his mouth fall open is totally worth it. He holsters his gun without taking his eyes off her.

"Well, _hello_ , beautiful," He says, grinning and closing the space between them. He puts his hands on her arms and gently strokes her skin with his thumbs while he admires the view. Jessie feels light and giggly.

"So, I was thinking... This stuff used to be way too expensive, but if it's _free_ , well..."

"Why let it go to waste?" MacCready finishes for her.

"Absolutely," She says as she wiggles out of his grip. "Help me pick some good ones, would'ya?"

"I like this one just fine," He says, still looking at her chest. Jessie laughs and schools her expression into the picture of 'coy'.

"Oh, but I need to try them _all_ on, how else will we know which set best compliments my figure?"

MacCready cringes a little.

"Not the string thing, right? That looks... really uncomfortable."

". . . Point taken. No thongs either," She says as she kneels down to unlace her boots. He lingers to watch and she snorts a little half-laugh.

"Go find a chair," She instructs, making a shooing gesture with one hand. He heads off immediately, always more obedient when sex is in the cards. She's stripped down to her underthings by the time he comes back.

"Is this going to involve a lap dance? 'cause I can't think of any other purpose for the chair."

Jessie winks at him. 

"You'll find out real soon. Sit."

Once he's comfortable, Jessie makes a show of slowly sliding her panties off. She steps out of them and tosses them into the pile with the rest of her clothes; MacCready makes a low noise of approval.

Her choice of panties to replace them is based on their position in the drawers more than anything else. The way the chair is facing gives him an excellent view of her ass when she bends down to get them. She ends up with something cream colored and adorned with floral lace. From the way he's looking at her while she pulls them on, any clashing themes are totally lost on him.

She walks from the drawers over to his chair with a sway in her hips, smirking the whole way. He reaches out to touch her.

"What do you think?" She asks, forcing down the urge to giggle. The visible bulge in his pants lets her know _exactly_ what he thinks.

"I think I'm a lucky man," He says, running his hands from her waist down to her thighs, fingers catching a little on the lace. Jessie hums softly.

"Hardly an appraisal of the clothes, there, handsome. Lets try another set?"

MacCready makes a sad sound when she pulls away. To think, she used to find him intimidating.

She unclasps the bra still facing him, holding eye contact when it falls away and frees her breasts. She watches his throat bob when he swallows hard.

It's possible that she's getting as much out of this as he is. The panties are damp when she takes them off.

The next thing she grabs comes right off one of the mannequins. It's barely a garment at all; the whole little dress is sheer to the point of nearly being nonexistent. The straps and hem are black lace in bands, but otherwise, it's basically nothing.

She doesn't bother with anything under it.

This time, entering MacCready's personal space gets her a weak chuckle.

"Is that even underwear?" He asks, touching it with just his fingertips. Jessie laughs openly.

"Not really, no. Easier to fuck in this, don't you think?"

She straddles him, praying that the ancient chair can hold both of them. He's looking at her like he absolutely cannot believe his luck and she'd hate for them to end up on the floor.

"So, RJ... Do you like this one?"

" _Yes_ ," He agrees immediately. He catches himself, remembering the results of his last comment. "It emphasizes your curves?" 

"There you go," She says, grinding down onto the lump in his pants. His head falls back in pleasure; she catches his hat before it can fall and plops it on her own head.

"Finger me," She says, smirking. "And take your gloves off if you don't want them to get wet."

" _Fuck_ , Jessie," He groans, fumbling as he rushes to get his gloves off. "You're shameless, you know that?"

She sighs blissfully as his fingers sink into her. She rolls her hips, relishing the curse he bites off as they rub together.

"What's there to be ashamed of?"

"Christ, nothing, there's nothing, you're fucking _gorgeous_."

"Good-- _ah_ \-- good answer," She pants. MacCready's familiar with her body; he knows just how to touch her. She's lost her upper hand, but it's worth it for the rough slide of callused fingers. She likes sex best when they're on equal ground anyways.

"You're amazing," She sighs, feeling the first prickles of sweat at her temples. They're close enough in height that her in his lap means he has to look up to grin at her, and she laughs breathlessly. He looks so proud of himself. "Cocky bastard. I love you so fucking much."

He might have had a reply, but she takes away his chance with a sloppy kiss. His hands are busy, so she takes the initiative to get him out of his pants.

He groans with relief when she gets a hand on him, and she shifts her kisses down to his throat so she can listen to him. MacCready is _loud_ , and it's hot as hell. He'd been more restrained when they first started having sex, but a little encouragement goes a long way.

She jerks him until his fingers falter between her legs; that moment of distraction is her cue. She grabs his shoulder for balance and uses her other hand to line them up. He holds on tight to her hips and moans as she drops down.

The familiar stretch of his cock inside her is a relief, and she brings her other hand up so she can use his shoulders for leverage while she rides him. She picks up a pace energetic enough that she couldn't have managed it back before her exercise routine involved fighting super mutants.

MacCready is openly appreciative, moaning with his head thrown back and a sex flush creeping down his chest. She knows his tells by now; when the jumbled swearing and encouragement breaks down into incoherent noise, he's going to come. She isn't quite there yet, but she knows she'll get hers afterwards.

She ducks her head to suck a hickey onto his neck. The position could easily put a crick in her neck, but she doesn't have to stay there long.

" _Shit_ ," He curses, his grip on her hips tightening as his whole body tenses up. Jessie rolls her hips in quick, short movements to draw it out for him.

Once he's done, Jessie threads her fingers through MacCready's hair and nudges him forward until he rests his head on her chest. He lets go of her hips and loops his arms around her waist; she pets his hair while he catches his breath.

"Okay. Okay, your turn," He says, taking his face out of her breasts. He hasn't totally collected himself, and she messed up his hair with that bit of cuddling. He kisses her. It's kind of perfect.

Then his hand is back between her legs, and that's _actually_ perfect. She clenches involuntarily and he yelps.

"Shit, never thought I'd be saying this, but get off my dick," He says through gritted teeth. Jessie laughs while she separates them.

"Aww, Mac, feeling a little sensitive?"

"Shut up," He presses two fingers firmly into her clit as he says it, and she gasps.

"Christ, I love your fingers," She groans, dropping her head onto his shoulder. "God bless gun calluses."

"You say the weirdest shit," He says fondly, applying enough pressure to make her see stars. He's long since picked up on her favorite rhythm and he takes full advantage of it, pushing the hot tension in her stomach into overdrive. She hears the noises she's making like they're coming from another world.

The orgasm ramps up almost too quickly, breaking under her skin like fireworks. She arches her back so hard she loses her balance and he has to catch her; he uses his free hand and leaves the other on her clit. She loves him so fucking much.

MacCready holds her while she comes down, stroking her back all the while. Once she feels up to it, she lifts her head to kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you," She murmurs. He tugs her a little closer to his chest.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Jess."

"Were the next words going to be 'we're taking the lingerie'? Because we're taking the lingerie."

"Let me guess. I have to carry it."

"Yup."

"Eh. Worth it. At least we don't have to shell out enough cash to feed a settlement."

"Amen to that."


End file.
